


[Podfic] ounce of peace

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] To See You There [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: "You know one of the first pieces of advice Rhodey ever gave me, after the stupid fucking Expo?" she asks, quietly, picking an imaginary piece of lint off the shoulder of his shirt with her free hand. She goes on before Tony can come up with something smart and says, "He said you were guaranteed to say stuff like that. That you would definitely have times where you said you had no idea why I had anything to do with you, or even ask me why. And that I should never, ever actually tell you."





	[Podfic] ounce of peace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[ounce of peace]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184118) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _To See You There_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Tony has issues

Download/streaming: <https://drive.google.com/open?id=13OabMRu6cd1PG7U5H8yQ-7Ibq_uZIwzR>

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! An unexpectedly free afternoon plus two really short fics = a New Years present for you all. :D Enjoy!


End file.
